yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yuma Tsukumo
| romaji name = Tsukumo Yūma | manga debut = | anime debut = | appears manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | appears video games = | age = 13 | gender = male | relatives = * Akari Tsukumo (sister) * Mr. Tsukumo (father) * Mrs. Tsukumo (mother) * Haru Tsukumo (grandmother) | manga deck = Sound Effects | anime deck = Sound Effects | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Yuma Tsukumo is the protagonist in the new Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL series. Yuma's surname, Tsukumo, can be translated as "Ninety-Nine" which may be a nod to the ninety-nine Numbers he and Astral are looking for. Personality Yuma is a hasty young boy who likes to challenge himself to do anything that seems impossible, which he normally fails at. He states that doing these challenges gets him fired up and will eventually accomplish what he sets out to do. He is also somewhat self-contradictory as he often says things like how he tells his friend, Kotori Mizuki that she doesn't understand what it's like to be him after being left exhausted only to change the subject to how he always gets fired up, or when he says he won't show up to his Duel with "Shark" Ryoga until immediately regaining his confidence. Yuma is shown to stick up for others despite their protests, challenging "Shark" to reclaim Tetsuo's Deck. Yuma treasures the artifact his mother gave him greatly and when "Shark" crushed it in two, this drove Yuma to challenge "Shark". Biography Yuma aspires to be a great Duelist someday. Despite this, he is not a good one. He regularly lost to his friend Tetsuo Takeda. Something unexpected happened when Ryoga Kamishiro challenged him to a Duel. When the mysterious entity Astral appeared before them a new legend began.V Jump scan. During this Duel, Yuma used a Deck constructed by his father, as opposed to his usual Deck. Decks Yuma's deck is filled with monsters which have repetitive names which are considered sound effects in some Japanese mangas e.g. Gogogo. Most of his Trap Cards consists of Burn cards such as "Just Desserts", "Secret Barrel" and "Bye Bye Damage". Yuma also uses an array of cards which increase the ATK of his monsters, such as "Wonder Wand", "Double Up Chance" and "Unprecedented Wind". Each time Astral absorbs a number, Yuma becomes its owner. Anime * Gagaga Magician x2 * Ganbara KnightThis card can be seen in his opening hand in episode 1. * Goblindbergh * Gogogo Golem * Zubaba Knight Exceed Monsters * No. 39 Aspiring Emperor Hope * No. 17 Revise Dragon |spells = * Double Up Chance * Monster Reborn * The Warrior Returning Alive * TornadoThis card can be seen on his desk as he gathers up his Deck near the beginning of episode 1. * Unprecedented Wind * Wonder Wand |traps = * Bye Bye Damage * Goblin Out of the Frying Pan * Just Desserts * Secret Barrel * Unprepared Danger }} Manga Notes References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters